


Agonistic

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Internal Conflict, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Prior Fight mentioned, Someone give Sanosuke a hug dammit, traumatized Sanosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: He hated himself for feeling even remotely negative towards Saitou, the cop didn’t deserve it, he really and truly didn’t, but some part of him, way deep down in his subconscious, felt violated.(This isn't bloody, but there is a mention of a fight.)
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 8





	Agonistic

Sanosuke managed to lay quietly for two, maybe three hours; the rooster thought he was fine with this, but as time marched on it began to become abundantly clear to him that he was not. He hated himself for feeling even remotely negative towards Saitou, the cop didn’t deserve it, he really and truly didn’t, but some part of him, way deep down in his subconscious, felt violated. The feeling of the wolf earlier touching him, wrapping his hands around his throat, squeezing it until he begged for him to stop. It was all still there, still lingering at the back of his mind. Irrational and unrelenting.

It wasn’t his fault...the drug had been responsible for turning the cop into such an untamed animal, and yet...

Sanosuke closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, trying desperately in a futile attempt to rid himself of those terrible thoughts. They wouldn’t leave him alone. He fought them back as best as he could, but as the night dragged on his resolve weakened, exhaustion wearing him down in the end.

Sometime in the night Sanosuke had fallen asleep, he couldn’t move at all. Fear suddenly gripped the male in a vice, causing him to panic in his unconscious state. The fist-fighter scratched, clawing at the taller male’s back. He whimpered miserably, crying out in desperate gasps of pain. His chest was tightening. Lungs constricting, throat closing. He couldn’t breathe. Oh kami, he couldn’t breathe. He was scared. Terrified that he might die. What had he done to deserve this? He didn’t understand... What did he do wrong...?

“I... I’m sorry... Jime...” Still drugged by sleep, Sanosuke started begging, pleading for the older male to let him go. “Please... I... I can’t... I can’t breathe... Plea... Please... Let... Let go...”    
  
No one responded in the darkness. There was no one there...no one to reach out and offer a helping hand. The silence was the only close thing to a response. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for taking so long to add something to this ship! I just recently was allowed to return to work, and college finals are hitting me hard. Luckily though, my life should get easier after this week and I should be able to write something longer. 
> 
> Also, I know this is pretty dark, but hey...I can't always write sweet, smutty stuff!


End file.
